


Soulmate - Sakuatsu

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Series: Soulmate [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: "Quando Atsumu venne a sapere tutto questo, oltre a prendere in giro il suo gemello, si sentì un po' più rincuorato, se era stato così semplice per Osamu trovarlo in mezzo a tutta quella gente nuova, non sarebbe stato problematico per lui, no?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Soulmate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145132
Kudos: 8





	Soulmate - Sakuatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Nonostante l'abbia già messo nei tag lo specifico nuovamente: ci sono spoiler del manga, soprattutto degli ultimi due capitoli finali. Quindi leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo.  
> Alla prossima!  
> -Deh

Nessuno aveva mai capito come funzionasse la questione delle anime gemelle.  
Era un mondo dove le due parti destinate a stare insieme ricevevano una lettera il giorno del loro quinto compleanno.  
Uno dei due aveva scritto all’interno della lettere il luogo dove si fossero incontrati per la prima volta, l’altro invece aveva il giorno in questione.  
Era complesso, ma se entrambe le parti ci avessero messo impegno non sarebbe stato così difficile.  
I gemelli Miya avevano ricevuto, ovviamente, le lettere insieme.  
In quella di Osamu c’era scritta una data, mentre in quella di Atsumu un luogo:  
AJ AJINOMOTO: NATIONAL TRAINING CENTER  
Il bambino aveva sbuffato infastidito, sia perché non conosceva quel posto sia perché voleva anche lui la data come Osamu, era più facile poter fare un conto alla rovescia e non doversi preoccupare di andare nello stesso luogo tante volte fino a quando non avesse incontrato la sua metà.  
Aveva tenuto il broncio per due giorni, poi se n’era completamente dimenticato.  
Gli anni passarono e i due gemelli non parlarono mai delle rispettive lettere.  
Le cose cambiarono un pomeriggio invernale, mancavano pochi mesi per la fine delle medie, avevano 16 anni e stavano giocando alla play l’uno contro l’altro.  
Erano nel bel mezzo di un combattimento quando Osamu aveva detto –è il primo giorno di scuola.  
Atsumu corrugò la fronte confuso non distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo, le sue dita che con più forza picchettavano i tasti del joystick –Cosa?  
-La data che è scritta nella mia lettera. È il primo giorno di superiori.  
-Ah cavolo- suo fratello borbottò mentre faceva una faccia infastidita quando il suo lato di schermo divenne nero con la scritta “game over” –deve essere difficile, incontrerai tante di quelle persone nuove quel giorno.  
Osamu alzò le spalle come risposta, aveva lasciato andare il joystick –Tu?  
Atsumu sbuffò –Io devo allenarmi a pallavolo- rispose lasciando andare a sua volta il joystick –visto che evidentemente lo incontrerò nella palestra dove si allenano gli under 19 selezionati per giocare poi nella nazionale giapponese.  
-O forse sarai li solo come fattorino o una cosa del genere.  
Inutile dire che dopo quella frase iniziarono uno dei loro soliti combattimenti.

Contrariamente a come aveva detto Atsumu, Osamu incontrò la sua anima gemella senza problemi.  
Era vero, quel giorno arrivando in una nuova scuola aveva incontrato così tante persone che tutti avrebbero pensato che sarebbe stata un’impresa impossibile.  
Ma quando era entrato in classe e aveva posato gli occhi su Suna fu come se un interruttore si fosse acceso nella sua testa, una semplice frase che diceva “è lui”.  
Ovviamente aiutava il fatto che nella lettera che Suna aveva ricevuto ci fosse scritto che avrebbe trovato la sua anima gemella in quella classe, quindi anche lui quel giorno era alla ricerca di un segno.  
Ma entrambi furono consapevoli dell’altro semplicemente guardandosi negli occhi.  
Quando Atsumu venne a sapere tutto questo, oltre a prendere in giro il suo gemello, si sentì un po' più rincuorato, se era stato così semplice per Osamu trovarlo in mezzo a tutta quella gente nuova, non sarebbe stato problematico per lui, no?

E poi era arrivato il giorno.  
Erano passati solo diversi mesi da quando si erano uniti alla squadra di pallavolo dell’Inarizaki, ma Atsumu era già diventato il palleggiatore titolare.  
Si stavano riscaldando prima di iniziare il vero e proprio allenamento, quando il loro coach era arrivato correndo per informarli di alcune novità.  
Una di queste era che Atsumu era stato invitato al Training Camp Giovanile Giapponese Nazionale che sarebbe durato cinque giorni all’inizio di Dicembre e poi a Gennaio.  
La squadra esplose in applausi e complimenti con diverse pacche sulle spalle, ma il diretto interessato non stava sentendo più nulla, sentiva solo il suo stesso sangue rimbombargli nelle orecchie, perché sapeva che sarebbe andato in quella palestra, ma non così presto.  
Fu Osamu a riportarlo alla realtà, il gemello gli strinse la spalla quando tutti gli altri avevano iniziato il riscaldamento. Aveva un volto serio mentre costringeva Atsumu a guardarlo per dirgli –Hai ancora due anni, non è detto che lo incontrerai subito.

Osamu era riuscito a calmarlo, ma nonostante questo poco prima di entrare nella palestra in questione rimase diversi secondi a tremare e cercare di respirare li davanti.  
Voleva suo fratello, perché non era stato invitato?  
Afferrò con urgenza il telefono nella sua tasca pronto a chiamarlo, quando vide una notifica di un messaggio non letto.  
Osamu: “Smettila di pensarci ed entra in quella cazzo di palestra.”  
Atsumu sbuffò ma un piccolo sorriso era anche spuntato sul suo volto. Posò nuovamente il telefono in tasca e fece come gli aveva chiesto suo fratello.

Durante tutta la pratica Atsumu non aveva fatto altro che guardarsi intorno e cercare di capire chi tra tutte quelle persone poteva essere la sua anima gemella. Certo, rifletteva sempre che poteva anche non incontrarlo quello stesso giorno, ma non poteva fare a meno di essere così euforico.  
-Oi Miya- chiamò un ragazzo nel bel mezzo di un break di una partita di allenamento che avevano deciso di fare, con squadre scelte completamente a caso. Atsumu era l’alzatore nella sua.  
-Si?- domandò curioso mentre finiva di bere dalla sua bottiglietta.  
Il ragazzo sembrava infastidito, con le braccia incrociate e la fronte corrugata –Sai che ci sono in squadra altre persone oltre quel tipo che sembra un evidenziatore, si? Potresti alzarle anche a noi.  
Atsumu strabuzzò gli occhi, aveva davvero alzato per tutto il tempo solo a quel ragazzo?  
-Ah si… Scusa, ma sembrava quello che marcavano meno- mentì.  
Il ragazzo alzò le sopracciglia, un chiaro segno che non gli credeva, ma decise di non continuare la discussione e andò via, probabilmente confidando sul fatto che Atsumu avrebbe alzato qualche palla anche a tutti gli altri adesso.  
Il biondo si girò a fissare Sakusa, il ragazzo dell’Itachiyama al quale evidentemente aveva alzato tutte le palle.  
Era indubbiamente bello, con i suoi ricci neri che nascondevano i due nei sopra il sopracciglio, il cipiglio in volto, si stava pulendo le mani con una salvietta imbevuta prima di poter prendere la sua borraccia dell’acqua.  
Atsumu era immancabilmente attratto da lui. Si chiese se potesse essere quello giusto.  
Non ebbe modo di pensarci troppo però, perché il fischio dell’allenatore lo riportò alla realtà e l’allenamento riprese.

Aveva deciso di provare a scoprire qualcosa quella sera stessa durante la cena.  
Prese il suo mangiare e, con il vassoio in mano, si guardò intorno per adocchiare un tavolo libero.  
Vide un posto libero accanto all’altro ragazzo dell’Itachiyama che era stato invitato, un libero più che bravo, al tavolo era insieme a qualcun altro quindi non perse tempo ad andare con loro.  
Fu lui a iniziare una conversazione con Komori dopo che si fu sistemato –Dovete essere una squadra davvero forte se siete stati invitati qui in due.  
Il libero si aprì in un grande sorriso –Tutta fortuna, io e mio cugino ci alleniamo fin da quando eravamo piccoli, quindi non siamo rimasti poi troppo sorpresi.  
Atsumu corrugò la fronte non capendo, Komori rise spiegando –Sakusa è mio cugino.  
-Oh!- non c’era alcuna somiglianza tra di loro né caratterialmente né fisicamente, poi si guardò intorno e chiese –A proposito di quel tizio scontroso, non mangia?  
Komori alzò le spalle indicando un punto impreciso dietro di lui, Atsumu lo seguì con lo sguardo e vide Sakusa vicino all’ingresso, un po' nascosto, parlava con qualcuno che dava le spalle ad Atsumu, ma dal colore della sua divisa poteva solo essere Ushijima dello Shiratorizawa.  
-Questioni di anima gemella e tutto il resto.  
Il cuore di Atsumu cadde, quindi non poteva essere lui –Oh…- disse cercando di non sembrare troppo sconsolato.  
Poi cercò di cogliere la palla al balzo e chiese –Invece voi? Avete già trovato la vostra?

Quella notte tenne Osamu al telefono per ore, lamentandosi che nessuno sembrava essere la sua anima gemella, tutti già occupati o che avevano lettere con altri posti o date impossibili.  
Osamu lo tranquillizzò dicendogli che c’era ancora così tanto tempo, doveva solo essere paziente.  
Ma Osamu si sbagliava.  
Perché passò la settimana del campo, passarono pure gli anni.  
I due gemelli si diplomarono e, nei tre anni che Atsumu aveva frequentato quella palestra, non aveva mai incontrato la sua anima gemella.  
Aveva deciso che non gli importava, che non avrebbe fatto una questione di vitale importanza, decise di continuare con la sua vita e non pensarci più.

Poi era diventato un giocatore professionista, era entrato nella squadra dei Black Jackals e, qualche mese dopo, avevano reclutato anche Sakusa Kiyoomi.  
E Atsumu si era totalmente innamorato di lui.  
Non sapeva neanche lui quando fosse iniziata, sapeva solo che erano tante piccole cose che l’avevano portato alla sua epifania.  
Come quando aveva visto Kiyoomi contrarre le labbra in un principio di sorriso a una sua battuta.  
O quando il moro l’aveva riportato a casa da una serata con la squadra, dove il biondo era così ubriaco da non riuscire neanche a reggersi in piedi.  
Quando aveva iniziato a toccarlo, sempre controllando che si fosse lavato prima, ma comunque era un gran passo avanti.  
Quando gli aveva regalato un portachiavi per il suo compleanno o quando gli aveva cucinato la cena quel giorno che si era preso un raffreddore.  
Ma sapeva l’esatto momento in cui l’aveva capito.  
Erano rimasti solo loro due nello spogliatoio dopo l’allenamento, Atsumu si stava ancora facendo la doccia quando sentì Sakusa uscire dal suo box, poi un tonfo e un’imprecazione.  
Si preoccupò uscendo di scatto, Sakusa era a terra, ancora bagnato e con solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita, si teneva la caviglia rossa sulla quale probabilmente era scivolato.  
-Omi!- esclamò correndo ad aiutarlo.  
Lo afferrò con un braccio intorno al busto, i loro corpi nudi a contatto.  
Sakusa lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, ma non fece nulla per allontanarlo o sottrarsi da quel contatto.  
Poi aveva sussurrato il suo nome, solo il suo nome, cosa che non aveva mai fatto “Atsumu”.  
E in quell’esatto momento, Atsumu capì di essere completamente innamorato di lui.  
Non rispose, perché non si fidava della sua voce, Sakusa continuò comunque in un sussurro –Dovresti indossare un asciugamano.  
Ah già. Era uscito talmente in fretta dalla doccia di essersi dimenticato di questo piccolo particolare.  
Arrossì furiosamente ma cercò di nascondere il suo imbarazzo con diversi colpi di tosse, accompagnò il moro a una panchina e lo aiutò a sedersi, poi afferrò il primo asciugamano disponibile per coprirsi.  
Sakusa aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla sua caviglia esaminandola.  
Atsumu non era sicuro se quel leggero rossore che vedeva sulle sue guance fosse dovuto all’acqua calda della doccia o alla situazione in generale.  
Decise di non pensarci per poi chiedere –Ti fa male?  
-Posso camminare- rispose sicuro l’altro –è solo una leggera storta, probabilmente dovrò tenerla a riposo per qualche giorno invece di peggiorare la situazione, fortunatamente non abbiamo partite nell’immediato futuro.  
Atsumu annuì dirigendosi fuori –Vado a chiamare qualcuno.

Quella sera sul tardi, dopo l’orario di chiusura dei locali, si presentò a casa di Osamu, bussando furiosamente alla sua porta.  
Gli venne ad aprire un Suna scazzato, lo sguardo non troppo felice mentre lo fissava come se fosse una cacca di cane che aveva appena calpestato.  
Atsumu lo bloccò da qualsiasi frase infastidita stesse per dire –Ciao anche a te Sunarin, è bello vederti dopo tutto questo tempo.  
Entrò in casa senza essere invitato, trovò suo fratello in cucina mentre finiva di sparecchiare la tavola dalla cena che avevano mangiato.  
-Che ci fai qui?- domandò subito.  
Atsumu si sedette rumorosamente su una sedia, sospirò e poi disse –Sono innamorato di Omi.  
Osamu alzò lo sguardo sorpreso portandolo subito su Suna.  
Questo alzò le spalle e incrociò le braccia al petto –Non pensavo che se ne sarebbe mai accorto.  
Atsumu li fissò sconvolto –Voi lo sapevate!?  
Il gemello gli lanciò uno sguardo infastidito –Pensi di essere sottile?  
-Prendo il gelato- annunciò Suna dirigendosi al frigo afferrando l’intera vaschetta e tre cucchiaini.  
Passarono almeno mezz’ora seduti intorno al tavolo mentre Atsumu gli raccontava come l’aveva capito e tutte le cose che c’erano state prima e che, forse, avrebbero dovuto dargli un indizio.  
Gli disse tutto quello che pensava fino a quando Osamu non lo interruppe.  
-La prima volta che hai incontrato Sakusa, non è stato nel posto dove avresti dovuto incontrare la tua anima gemella?  
Atsumu sospirò –Non può essere lui, ha già la sua anima gemella.  
Suna alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso –Davvero? Non sembra.  
-È quell’Ushiwaka- ringhiò il suo nome tra i denti.  
Osamu stava ancora riflettendo in silenzio, finché non chiese tentennando –Non può essere che… lui sia la tua anima gemella ma tu non sia la sua?  
Scese il silenzio intorno al tavolo, Atsumu abbassò lo sguardo, in un sussurro domando –Pensi che possa succedere?  
-Avevo letto a riguardo, è molto raro… Ma potrebbe succedere.  
Atsumu non poté fare a meno di piagnucolare con la testa tra le braccia e l’unico conforto dell’abbraccio di suo fratello.

Le cose cambiarono durante le olimpiadi.  
Erano alla seconda giornata e avevano vinto anche quella partita, non fu facilissimo battere la Polonia ma erano stati infine loro a festeggiare.  
Atsumu si stava dirigendo in bagno camminando per i corridoi della struttura quando vide qualcosa che lo fece bloccare sul posto.  
Ushijima, con ancora la divisa della loro squadra, era appoggiato al muro mentre teneva tra le braccia un ragazzo rosso alto quanto lui.  
Aveva un leggero sorriso sul volto mentre il rosso gli porgeva dei cioccolatini che probabilmente erano stati fatti a mano.  
Atsumu non riusciva a sentire quello che si stavano dicendo ma non ci furono più dubbi sulla situazione quando i due si unirono in un bacio che di casto aveva ben poco.  
Atsumu reagì prima ancora di rendersene conto –Ushijima che cazzo!- urlò raggiungendoli.  
I due ragazzi si scostarono di scatto, il rosso sembrava solo divertito dalla situazione mentre Ushijima era stoico come sempre, fu proprio lui a dire –Mi scuso Miya, mi rendo conto che cose così private dovrebbero avvenire in luoghi…  
Atsumu era ancora più sconvolto e lo interruppe a metà frase –Non dovrebbero proprio avvenire cose del genere visto che stai con Sakusa!  
Ushijima cambiò la sua espressione in una shoccata, il rosso alzò un sopracciglio se possibile ancora più divertito mentre cantilenava –Oh? Questa mi è nuova.  
Ushijima si irrigidì ma con sguardo serio e risoluto strinse di più il rosso al suo fianco e parlò fissando il biondo negli occhi –Tendou è la mia anima gemella, il mio amore. Stiamo insieme dal liceo, cosa centra Sakusa in tutto questo?  
-Atsumu.  
Il biondo sussultò quando sentì Sakusa chiamarlo, il ragazzo era alle sue spalle e dal suo volto duro l’altro capì che aveva sentito buona parte della conversazione.  
Era la seconda volta che lo chiamava per nome.  
-Omi!- Atsumu disse sorpreso –Tu… tu non stai con Ushijima!?  
Sakusa lo fissò come se potesse essere uno scherzo, poi portò lo sguardo sul moro e infine lo riportò sul gemello.  
Non sembrava troppo uno scherzo visto che l’unico che stava ridacchiando era Tendou.  
Infine sospirò mentre chiedeva –Chi diavolo ti ha detto una cosa del genere? No aspetta, andiamo a parlarne in un altro posto.  
Si girò verso la coppia che li stava ancora fissando e si inchinò per scusarsi, poi afferrò la mano di Atsumu e lo portò in un posto dove avrebbero potuto parlare in privato.  
Salirono sul tetto della palestra, completamente vuoto considerando tutti i festeggiamenti e le altre partite che si stavano ancora svolgendo ai diversi piani.  
Sakusa lo lasciò andare per mettersi di fronte, incrociò le braccia al petto –Quindi?  
Atsumu ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere, stava ancora elaborando il fatto che Sakusa non aveva un’anima gemella.  
-Komori…  
Le sue sopracciglia si alzavano mentre i ricci erano mossi dal vento –Mio cugino ti ha detto che sto con Ushijima?  
-No lui… è stata la prima volta che ci siamo visti al Training Camp Giovanile Giapponese Nazionale. Lui ti ha indicato mentre parlavi con Ushijima e ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che parlavate di questioni di anime gemelle. Quindi ho pensato…  
Sakusa sbuffò –Quello era il giorno scritto sulla mia lettera. Ho sempre avuto questa specie di cotta per Wakatoshi, in realtà era solo ammirazione. Ma ero convinto fosse lui. Quindi quando ho scoperto che la mia data coincideva con il giorno in cui l’avrei incontrato per la prima volta non ho pensato a nessun’altro. Sono andato a parlargli la sera, per poi scoprire che lui aveva già incontrato Tendou che, indubbiamente, è la sua anima gemella. Non ho mai incontrato la mia. Perché quel giorno ero talmente convinto che fosse lui da non far caso a tutte le altre persone che ho incontrato per la prima volta.  
Tutte queste nuove informazioni si accavallarono nel cervello di Atsumu fino a quando un solo unico pensiero rimase fisso e persistente.  
-Omi- sussurrò facendo un passo avanti –E se fossi io? Ne saresti felice?  
Sakusa lo fissò come non aveva mai fatto, uno sguardo così scuro e intenso che Atsumu non avrebbe potuto dargli una definizione.  
-Perché?- chiese poi, rimanendo immobile mentre Atsumu faceva un altro passo verso di lui.  
-Anche io non ho mai incontrato la mia anima gemella, nonostante nella mia lettera ci fosse scritto come luogo proprio quella palestra. Ho chiesto a chiunque ma nessuno aveva mai il giorno che li avevo visti per la prima volta. Solo tu. Ma l’ho scoperto solo adesso.  
Sakusa continuò a scrutarlo con quello sguardo indecifrabile, poi allungò lentamente una mano per poggiarla sulla sua guancia.  
Infine si sporse in avanti e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
Fu un bacio che fece letteralmente sentire a entrambi una scossa, poi un brivido.  
Era come se finalmente tutto fosse al proprio posto, come se finalmente avessero trovato quell’unica cosa che gli mancava.  
Atsumu si accorse di star piangendo solo quando sentì il pollice del moro asciugargli le lacrime.  
Quando si scostò Sakusa appoggiò la fronte contro la sua –Cazzo- sussurrò –è così ovvio che fossi tu.


End file.
